FR Rivaille x Reader - Un coeur fort
by Ciellae
Summary: ( Image trouvée sur le Tumblr de under-cover-witch. ) Vous êtes un soldat dans les Bataillons d'Exploration et vous combattez pour l'Humanité. Mais un jour, un évènement va vous empêcher de combattre pour ces valeurs...


**Un coeur fort.**

( Prénom ) ( Nom ). Une grande amie du caporal-chef, Rivaille. Ils étaient amis d'enfance et autrefois, ils étaient des voyous dans les bas-fonds de la capitale. Ils aaient rejoint les Bataillons d'Exploration et étaient devenus de valeureux soldatsn vertueux et dignes d'un grand respect. Ils étaient puissants, forts et surtout stratèges et avaient souvent abattu des Titans ensemble.

« Les soldats les plus forts de l'Humanité. » les avait-on surnommés.

Les combats contre les Titans se multipliaient et ( Prénom ) semblait de plus en plus souffrante ; elle avait, depuis sa naissance, une malformation cardiaque. la soldate avait pris ses risques en entrant dans l'armée et avait conscience que tôt ou tard, son corps ne suivrait plus, et qu'elle devrait abandonner sa carrière militaire. Avant que ce jour n'arrive, elle jura de combattre pour l'Humanité, et de consacrer le temps qu'il lui restait à celle-ci.

Un jour, ( Prénom ) s'écroula ; elle avait frôlé la mort. Ses amis l'avaient vue et l'avaient ensuite conduite à l'infirmerie. Elle était saine et sauve à présent. L'infirmière voulut la garder quelques jours en observation, et plus les jours passaient, plus la jeune soldate constatai une faiblesse musculaire ; son docteur avait détecté une amyotrophie spinale. Ses muscles s'affaiblissaient et fondaient.

( Prénom ) devait arrêter sa carrière militaire et rester cloîtrée dans un lit, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la cueillir. Elle détestait cette idée-là. Elle voulait encore combattre et défendre l'Humanité de ces abominables Titans. Son hôspitalisation était définitive. L'infirmière lui donnait des doses énormes d'olesoxisme par jour. peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, ses muscles pouvaient regagner leur tonicité d'autrefois... mais la soldate n'y croyait pas trop.

Tous les jours, ses amis venaient lui rendre visite et lui racontaient leur journée. Ils déposaient des fleurs à son chevet et lui laissaient des mots d'encouragements. Ses supérieurs venaient lui rendre visite, témoignant de leur respect et laissant également des paroles d'encouragement. Parmi eux, Rivaille. Il se montrait froid et austère devant ses subordonnés et ses supérieurs, mais se détendait et plaisantait avec vous. Il restait longtemps avec vous, se moquait parfois de ses supérieurs et n'hésitait pas à faire des blagues vulgaires. Comme autrefois.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent, accompagnée de cette routine. ( Prénom ) sentait son corps s'affaiblir de jour en jour ; ses muscles semblaient couler, se décomposer. En effet, elle ne marchait que très peu voir pas du tout. Elle voulait conserver sa forme sportive et active, mais cela lui était impossible. La soldate était couverte de câbles et d'instruments médicaux. Un écran à sa droite lui indiquait sa fréquence cardiaque. Ses journées étaient d'un ennui.

Il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui, pour surveiller l'infirmerie. D'habitude, son docteur s'enfermait dans son bureau et ne sortait qu'aux heures de repas. L'infirmière s'était absentée, ( Prénom ) était donc seule. Elle se sentait particulièrement bien. Elle voulait se déplacer, marcher, de ses propres jambes, et non pas se déplacer avec un fauteuil roulant. La jeune fille se débarassa de ses câbles et posa le pied à terre. Une agréable sensation. Dès qu'elle était debout, elle sentait le poids de son corps sur ses jambes. ( Prénom ) n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie à petits pas, s'agrippant aux murs et longea le couloir. Rien n'avait changé ; l'atmosphère, l'ambiance... Tout était resté comme avant. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait marché... de manière normale...

« ( Prénom ) ? »

L'interpelée se retourna. Rivaille.

« Oui ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je me balade... répondit la jeune fille avec une petit sourire.

\- Oh, tu vas donc mieux. Je suis content pour toi. Maintenant, retourne à l'infirmerie te reposer...

\- Déjà...? Je viens à peine de sortir... marmonna la soldate.

\- ( Prénom ), tu trembles... tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ! Viens, je t'y emmène, proposa le caporal-chef.

\- Mais je vais bien ! Je vais me balader ! » répliqua ( Prénom ) d'un ton faussement convaincant.

Ses muscles de cette dernière semblaient la lâcher, l'abandonner et elle finit pas s'écrouler.

« Putain de jambes... cracha-t-elle.

\- Je te ramène. » soupira Rivaille en portant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Elle eut une réaction de rejet. La soldate était en colère et la consumait par un silence pesant. Elle frappa son poing contre le sol et était en larmes.

« Putain de jambes ! Vous êtes mes jambes oui ou merde ?! Je suis trop lourde pour vous ou vous êtes trop faibles pour moi ?! Vous êtes incapables de me soutenir ! »

Rivaille essaya de la calmer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu disais bien vouloir te promener...

\- Oui. Repose-moi par terre. S'il te plaît. ordonna la jeune fille en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Hors de question. Tu t'es vue ?! Tu ne tiens plus tout seule. Je t'emmène en balade. »

( Prénom ) tenta de riposter mais le caporal chef la fit taire du regard. Ce dernier longea le couloir en compagnie de son amie et sortit du bâtiment. La soldate huma « l'air du dehors ». Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie. L'air était frais et agréable, et il semblait purifier le corps de la jeune fille.

« Cela fait un bien fou n'est-ce pas ? souffla Rivaille. Souhaites-tu aller à un endroit en particulier ?

\- Ah, eh, au jardin du QG... Cela fait tellement longtemps. »

Il accepta sa demande. ( Prénom ) aimait s'occuper du jardin, elle avait la main verte. Elle était presque la seule à s'en occuper ; parfois, Petra venait avec elle, juste pour discuter et avoir de la compagnie féminine. Rivaille emprunta un chemin parsemé de fleurs, variées et colorées. La jeune fille se tenait à lui et se blottit contre lui. Elle se sentait rassurée, en sécurité, et surtout, libérée des câbles qui lui avaient tenu compagnie pendant plusieurs mois. ( Prénom ) entendait les battements de coeur de son ami.

« Son coeur à lui fonctionne mieux que le mien... Quelle chance. » pensa-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin. Les myosotis, les fleurs préférées de la jeune fille avaient poussé. Elle demanda à Rivaille de la faire redescendre, ce qu'il refusa catérogoriquement au premier abord, mais elle insista et il finit par accepter. La jeune fille le remercia et alla chercher un petit arrosoir et le remplit d'eau. Elle commençait à trottiner, mais une vive douleur l'arrêta. La soldate marchait à petits pas et arrosa les myosotis.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici... Qui s'est occupé des plantes durant mon absence ? demanda ( Prénom ) avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est moi... répondit Rivaille en détournant le regard.

\- Merci ! Et Petra ?

\- Elle n'est pas venue une seule fois ici. »

La jeune fille arracha les mauvaises herbes.

« ( Prénom ) ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi aimes-tu les myosotis...? demanda Rivaille, curieux.

\- Comment sais-tu ça..;? demanda la soldate à son tour, avec un petit rougissement.

\- La façon dont tu t'en occupes... Ca se lit sur ton visage.

\- Ah... C'est parce que dans le langage des fleurs, le myosotis signifie...

\- "Ne m'oublie pas.", coupa le caporal-chef. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Je ne pensais pas que tu le savais... »

( Prénom ) finit d'arroser les plantes et vint s'installer sur un banc. Elle vit Petra entrer dans le jardin. Cette dernière se dirigea vers Rivaille et l'enlaça amoureusement. Le caporal-chef recula d'un pas. La soldate, gênée, se leva puis balbutia :

« Bon, bah, je vais vous laisser... »

Ses jambes tremblaient et elle ressentait des difficultés à marcher. Rivaille proposa son aide, mais elle refusa. Elle finit par sortir du jardin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. La jeune fille ressentit un petit pincement au coeur ; cela la gênait de voir son ami d'enfance avec une de ses collègues... Elle savait que Petra était amoureuse de son supérieur. ( Prénom ) l'encourageait à lui déclarer sa flamme et n'hésitait pas à créer des situations propices à cela. Elle voulait juste satisfaire sa collègue et que son ami d'enfance trouve quelqu'un. A chaque fois que Petra disait qu'elle allait lui déclarer son amour - ce qu'elle ne fit jamais jusqu'à ce que ( Prénom ) soit hospitalisée - elle avait un petit pincement au coeur ; ce n'était pas de la jalousie, elle en était persuadée. Peut être qu'elle avait peur que Rivaille s'éloigne d'elle... et que les moments passés avec lui s'envolent.

La soldate observait, du coin de l'oeil, Petra et son supérieur. Elle s'appuyait contre le mur et prenait soin de ne pas se faire voir. La jeune fille avait une envie soudaine de les séparer. De les éloigner tous les deux. Mais c'était digne d'une "amie" indigne. Après tout, s'ils s'aimaient... c'était l'essentiel. Ces pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit ; elle souhaitait que Petra soit heureuse avec Rivaille, mais d'un autre côté, elle souhaitait tout l'inverse.

La soldate décida de retourner dans l'infirmerie, en s'aidant des murs. Plus elle s'approchait de son objectif, plus elle vidait ses forces. Elle était fatiguée et finit par s'écrouler.

« ( Prénom ) ! »

C'était la voix de Rivaille. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la porta.

« Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça...?

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle fermement.

\- Non. »

Il l'emmena ensuite dans l'infirmerie et la déposa sur le lit. Elle mit la couverture sur ses jambes et sourit. Son regard était vitreux, presque dénué de sentiments. Vide.

« Tu sors avec Petra, donc...? » demanda la jeune fille.

Elle essayait de contenir ses larmes, sans raison apparente. Elle ne devrait pas pleurer, pourtant ! Elle avait toujours soutenu Petra concernant sa relation avec Rivaille ! Elle l'avait encouragée, presque forcée à déclarer sa flamme à l'élu de son coeur. C'était chose faite, et pourtant, ( Prénom ) regrettait de l'avoir poussée à faire ce choix. Avait-elle peur que son ami d'enfance s'éloigne d'elle ? Etait-elle tout simplement jalouse...? Aimait-elle son supérieur ? L'aimait-elle comme un ami d'enfance, ou l'aimait-elle comme une fille aimant un garçon ? Elle ne savait pas. La jeune soldate avait la gorge nouée et attendait sa réponse. Impatiemment, durant des milliers de nano-secondes.

« Non, répondit le caporal-chef, presque incrédule. Pourquoi une telle question ?

\- Pa... Parce que... tout à l'heure, avec Petra... »

Rivaille s'assit sur le lit de son amie et plongea son regard gris dans les yeux ( couleur des yeux ) de ( Prénom ).

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de tout à l'heure, où Petra s'est jetée dans mes bras...? »

Elle plissa les yeux et évita le regard de son supérieur.

« Ri...Rien. Oublie. » dit-elle, tout simplement, gênée.

Rivaille leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Oh, Petra ? Elle m'indiffère complètement. Toujours joyeuse, toujours avec le sourire. C'est exaspérant, dit-il.

\- Et tu aimes quelqu'un ? » demanda ( Prénom ), spontanément.

Elle couvrit sa bouche immédiatement.

« Pa..Pardon. je n'aurai jamais dû te demander ce...

\- Et toi ? demanda Rivaille avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non... » répondit ( Prénom ), silencieusement.

Menteuse. Tu aimes quelqu'un, lui souffla sa conscience.

« Moi, oui. »

La jeune fille le dévisagea, étonnée. Lui, aimer quelqu'un ? Depuis sa tendre enfance, il était insensibles aux charmes d'une fille ; même la plus "belle" fille de leur quartier n'arrivait pas à l'envoûter, le charmer. Il avait donc trouvé, dans l'Armée, quelqu'un qui a ouvert son coeur, en quelque sorte.

« Et qui est-ce...? » demanda ( Prénom ), intriguée et curieuse.

Etrangement, cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas gênée de poser la question...

« Tu le sais très bien, répondit Rivaille, laissant un mystère sur sa voix.

\- Ah bon ?! C'est Mikasa ? Ymir ? Christa ? Sasha ? »

Elle questionnait son ami d'enfance en lui dressant la liste des filles du Bataillon d'Exploration. Il lui répondant en lâchant des commentaires désagréables à chaque fille.

Mais qui était donc cette fille ?

Après avoir énuméré les femmes de son armée, ( Prénom ) demanda :

« Alors qui est-ce...? C'est Petra ? glissa-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Tu en as oubliée une...

\- Ah ? »

Elle refit la liste des filles en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Imbécile. C'est toi. »

La soldate se tut. Elle rougit.

Non, non, non ! Elle avait mal entendu, c'était sûr. La jeune fille tenta d'articuler, mais il l'empêcha en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Elle l'aimait. Pour de bon.

« "J'ai mal entendu." C'est à quoi tu penses, non ?

\- Ah, je... ! »

Rivaille la fit taire d'un doux baiser. Comme c'était délicat. Agréable. C'était comme une plume qui se déposait sur ses lèvres. C'était comme une caresse, un effleurement. Elle savoura ses lèvres et caressait la joue du caporal-chef. Ce dernier dégageait les cheveux de son amie vers l'arrière et les entortillait.

« Je... Je t'aime » souffla ( Prénom ) avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit sa déclaration d'un autre baiser.

« Je t'aime. Plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde. »

La porte s'ouvrit. L'infirmière entra. Rivaille et ( Prénom ) se regardèrent, comme dérangés par la présence du docteur. Cette dernière leur sourit et s'enferma dans son bureau, laissant le couple à nouveau seul.

Le caporal-chef déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Je reviendrai ce soir. » dit-il en quittant la pièce.

La soldate lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main.

A peine après avoir fermé la porte, l'infirmière vint au chevet de ( Prénom ).

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le caporal-chef pour que tu sois aussi rouge ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

\- Pas spécialement... »  
Elle tapota ses joues et afficha un sourire béat. L'infirmière lui répondit par un petit gloussement et vint connecter les câbles sur le corps de sa patiente.  
« Tu n'étais pas censée te détacher de ces équipements. » dit-elle sèchement.

La jeune fille s'allongea, rêvassa puis s'endormit.

Une vive douleur s'empara de sa poitrine et sa cage thoracique semblait emprisonnée et oppressait son corps. Son corps était chaud et avait la sensation de brûler.

Oui, son corps. A ( Prénom ).

Une sensation désagréable dominait sa partie supérieure. Oppressée, emprisonnée...dans son propre corps. La sueur coulait sur son front et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et bruyante et elle peinait à trouver de l'air. Elle avait du mal à se mouvoir et sa vision n'était pas claire. Elle tendit sa main vers le plafond puis tira sur un levier ; celui de secours. Sa main se laissa tomber et elle perdit conscience.

( Prénom ) cligna des yeux. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était encore floue, mais elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette de cinq personnes, au dessus d'elle. La jeune fille sentit une main tenir la sienne.

Rivaille.

La soldate serra sa main en retour et sourit.

Elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui c'était passé, mais elle sait qu'elle a frôlé la mort. Elle l'avait vu, le fameux couloir, la frontière entre la Vie et la Mort. Elle pensait atteindre la lumière qu'il l'attendait au bout du couloir.  
Mais son chemin fut interrompu.

La Vie l'attendait.

Après quelques minutes, ( Prénom ) pouvait voir clairement le trait des visages ; cinq médecins étaient au-dessus d'elle, visiblement soulagés. Ils la relièrent ensuite à des instruments médicaux, grâce à des câbles. Ils firent un bilan en notant sur leur cahier et configuraient les outils entourant la soldate.

« Quelle chance vous avez eue, mademoiselle. Vous avez un coeur fort. Bien plus fort que vous en le pensez. » dit un médecin.  
Ils leur laissèrent chacun des mots d'encouragements et de rétablissement et fixèrent une consultation pour le lendemain.

Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de survivre à une crise cardiaque. La jeune était sous le choc... ce n'est pas possible. Elle avait survécu à ce qu'elle croyait impossible. Elle avait frôlé la mort.  
( Prénom ) et Rivaille étaient à présent seuls. Il tenait sa main, toujours aussi fermement. Il semblait inquiet.  
« Je vais bien... » souffla la jeune fille, avec un sourire serein.

Le caporal-chef resta silencieux et laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de ( Prénom ). Cette dernière caressa ses cheveux en le rassurant avec des mots doux.

« Je vais bien, je te dis...

\- J'ai eu si... peur. » avoua-t-il.

Même le soldat le puissant de l'Humanité avait ses faiblesses.

« Tout va bien. »

Elle l'enlaça doucement, délicatement, puis elle l'embrassa, passionnément, sereinement et effleura ses lèvres de son index.

« Tu es tout pâle...Va dormir, tu as besoin de repos... souffla la jeune fille.

\- Je reste. Toi, repose-toi. Je dormirais ici. Promets-moi de t'endormir avant moi ! » dit-il en changeant les fleurs du vase de ( Prénom ) par des myosotis.

« Promis ! »

**Fin **


End file.
